


A Means to an End

by ptvmadi0120



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Harry Potter, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Rape/Non-con Elements, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptvmadi0120/pseuds/ptvmadi0120
Summary: With war, there is Death. With Death, there is Life. With Life, there is a never-ending circle
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this old nugget hidden deep within a USB drive, and I thought, why not post it? So, I've touched it up a little bit. 
> 
> This is the first thing I've ever posted on AO3, so I hope you enjoy!! Thanks for reading!
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter. No copyright infringement intended.

Athena Jamiel Potter-Black. That was her name. She was a beautiful girl at the age of sixteen, with long, wavy, crimson locks of hair that fell to her waist. She was thin with lithe muscles and subtle curves. She was pale with killer green eyes and rosy red lips. She had a scar that looked remarkably like cracking lighting gouged across her forehead and down to her temple. It did nothing to hinder to beauty; if anything, it enhanced it.

Athena’s story is a bit different than what you may have heard of before. She was born to Lily and James Potter, amid the first Blood War. Her parents were two of the best Light side fighters, and they did not like the fact that they had been sidelined after little Athena had been born. Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the Light, promised them that if they were needed, he would personally deliver notice of their need.

That indeed ended up happening. It was October 31st, of 1981, it was a typical night in the hidden Potter house, nothing out of the ordinary, until Fawkes, Dumbledore’s Phoenix familiar, flamed into the room with a letter addressed to the two Potter adults. It was an urgent summons to the school, Hogwarts. Dumbledore had already arranged for James’s parents to watch little Athena while they attended to the matter at hand. Both adults made sure little Athena was comfortable in her crib, before rushing off to get dressed in their Order attire. As soon as the two reconvened downstairs, Dorea and Charlus Potter were standing regally in the living room. They both answered the security questions every sane person had set during the wartime, James and Lily both, thanking the two for coming so quickly to watch their daughter. The elder Potter’s did not fret, for they loved their granddaughter with all of their hearts, and they knew that Dumbledore would not call for them unless it was dire. So with that, Dorea and Charlus waved the young couple into the Floo, with promises of smooth liquor and chocolate for when they returned, giving one more farewell before disappearing into the emerald fire.

It was many hours later that the two elder Potter’s knew something was wrong. The Dark Lord, Voldemort, had blown in the young Potter’s front door moments later, shooting off the killing curse, hitting Charlus with the vicious spell before he could even pull his wand. Dorea had already been in the nursery when he had burst into the room. She knew what was coming, and she would give her life for her granddaughter willingly, her heart soaring with hope that the dark family ritual would hold. Voldemort blew the nursery door in, appearing in the doorway as dark and terrifying as ever.

Dorea did not waver, nor did she plead. She disregarded his orders to stand aside; her last words forging a prophecy that would come to fruition nearly twenty years later.

“You may kill me Tom Riddle, but nothing you will ever do will kill my granddaughter, and I will be there in spirit, along with my husband, to watch her kill you, and dismantle everything you have ever worked for.” Voldemort snarled at her, shooting out the sickly green curse, hitting Dorea in the chest, her body slumping to the ground, lifeless eyes strayed towards her lovely little granddaughter.

Voldemort gave a triumphant cackle, stuck in delusions of grandeur, as he was about to conquer his final threat. He shot off the sickly green killing curse once more, his eyes glued to those of little Athena as she watched the curse get closer and closer before striking her in the forehead; her skin seared green, the spell crackling down her forehead, across her closed eyelid, and ended at her temple. The curse suddenly reappeared, in a brighter light, with more magical energy crackling around it as it headed straight towards the self-titled Dark Lord, striking him hard and hot in the middle of his chest. His eyes widened, his physical body began turning to dust, his soul detaching itself from its human skin, screaming in terror, pain, and fury as he fled from the room. The ceiling had begun collapsing in from the spell backlash as the physical body of Lord Voldemort disintegrated into nothing more than dust, leaving a crying babe in the crib as she reached out for her dearly departed grandmother.

It was hours later that Lily and James Potter, along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, would arrive on the scene, the sickly green, dark mark floating above the house as they apparated onto the street. Lily let out a scream of terror as she saw her now visible cottage, the roof caving in as some kindling was burning. The four young adults burst through the broken doorway, all of them pausing when they came upon the elder Potter. James felt a sob rip from his throat as he looked at his father, his heart feeling like it was being torn from his chest. The four moved quickly up the stairs, Remus sending off a Patronus for immediate backup. Lily walked into what remained of the nursery, her eyes filling with tears as she spotted Dorea, laying dead on the floor, her hand outreached towards her daughter’s crib. James couldn’t stop the sob that came when he saw his mother’s dead body as well, his knees shaking with grief as Sirius tried to quell his own tears.

“Athena! Oh merlin! Someone call a medi-witch!”

Lily had grabbed her daughter from the crib, a sob ripping from her throat at her daughter’s bloodied face. She held her unconscious daughter close to her chest, her finger’s fluttering over her pulse points, making sure her little heart was still beating. Lily gave a sob of relief when she felt the little flutter underneath her fingertips. Sirius came and took Athena from Lily’s arms, Lily stumbling into James’s while they both mourned and cried in grief.

That was the night that changed everything. Athena was titled as the Girl-Who-Lived. Sirius was not arrested as the Secret Keeper, and a nationwide manhunt was set in motion for Peter Pettigrew. After that night, the small Potter family, along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, all moved into the ancient Potter Manor, raising young Athena with the skills she would need once Voldemort returned. They all knew he would be back.

Dumbledore had been able to identify the Dark sacrificial ritual that the departed Lady Potter had done in her last moments, trading her soul as a willing sacrifice so the Dark Mother would protect young Athena. James was appalled at the thought of his mother completing such a Dark ritual, but Lily and Sirius were eternally grateful, no matter the magic she had used, it had kept Athena safe.

Young Athena was raised in an odd family. There was love; there was no denying that. But she was raised on survival tactics, how to escape someone’s hold, how to fight efficiently with a knife, dagger, and sword; How to beat someone larger and stronger than you in hand to hand combat. She was raised on obscure magics, dark rituals, gray spells, and light potions. She was raised with the knowledge that it was her or it was them, and it could never be her.

She was a quiet child, very somber. She took her training seriously; she eventually got too good for anything Lily, James, Sirius, or Remus could teach her, so her parents called in reinforcements by the time she was ten. Alistair Moody, Severus Snape, Horace Slughorn, and Kingsley Shaklebolt were called in. They taught her dueling techniques, ones that could almost always guarantee a win. They taught her the darkest arts, the spells that would save her life if she were ever cornered. They taught her how to identify poisons, how to brew poisons, and how to slip them into someone’s food or drink by the time she was ten. She was taught the art of fighting with a dagger, how it could be combined with hand to hand combat to make yourself a deadly opponent.

When she went off to Hogwarts at age eleven, she was the deadliest student in the entire school. She was sorted in Slytherin without a seconds hesitation. Growing up learning battle tactics and how to always look over your shoulder instilled a type of cunning and self-preservation that no one could replicate.

Each year, she learned harder magic, from her parents, family, teachers, and mentors. She learned about Wards, how to create and dismantle them, she learned about Ancient Runes, and how to identify clusters of Runes that double as Ward Stones. She was taught the harder spells, the more deadly ones, the offensive spells instead of just the defensive ones. All the training helped her throughout her School years with Voldemort lurking around the school.

She was taught the Patronus when she turned thirteen, due to the fact that Peter Pettigrew had escaped Azkaban and Dementors were flying all around. Lily and James watched their darling little girl grow into a hardened fighter, having her own confrontations with evil each year. Lily wished things were different. She couldn’t remember a time her daughter hadn't been so worried about her training. Lily missed the days when Athena would run around the manor, a beaming smile on her lips as she played dress up in Lily’s clothes. She longed for her tinkling laughter when James or Sirius did something silly.

When Athena was fourteen, Voldemort returned. She had been forced into the Tri-wizard Tournament against her wishes; there was no way to get her out of it. The sight of Athena returning to the school, clutching her dead classmate's body after the third task was burned in history as the start of the second Blood War.

Athena was different after that. She was quieter, had a more imposing feel around her. She upped her training every day from dawn to dusk. She trained so hard that it got to the point that James, Sirius, or Remus would have to carry her to her room afterward as she had no energy to walk back.

The ministry was denying anything Athena said; they were blocking Dumbledore at every turn, denying the fact that Voldemort was back. That was a challenging school year for Athena. She had limited contact with her family, and she inadvertently created her own army under the Ministry's nose. She taught school-aged children the things she had been learning since she was five years old. The school was being taken over by the Ministry from the inside out. Her army had been betrayed by one of its own, Dumbledore taking the fall for it so she wouldn't get sent to Azkaban for treason.

She had a close call with the Confrontation with Voldemort at the Ministry at the end of the year. Her darling cousin, Bellatrix, had just nearly killed Sirius had Athena not hit her with a cutting curse across the chest, knocking Sirius out of the way of the killing curse.

The Ministry had seen Voldemort in action; they could no longer deny them the fact that he had returned. The summer came quickly, Athena keeping in touch with her most trusted. She and Hermione, a brilliant Muggle-born Ravenclaw who had been in the army with her the year prior, had given Athena the idea of protean coins for the army and the order in case there were raids taking place and they needed back up. That summer, Athena used over a hundred Galleons, charming them all before sending them out one by one to each Army and Order member. She gave her family theirs personally, Nymphadora Tonks, was now included in her family as Remus had begun dating her. Nymphadora, or as she preferred, Tonks, became like a big sister Athena had never known she had wanted. She was her confidant, telling her things she couldn't tell her mother or godfather.

She trained harder and harder each day, knowing that the war was rearing up again. She saw the worry lines on her Mother’s face, along with the heartbroken expression that her Father and Godfather often watched her with, the proud and weary look Remus wore every time he glanced her way. She knew things were so much more real than when she was training just to train.

When she kissed her family goodbye before boarding the express back to school for her sixth year, she felt it in her bones that something was going to end up happening; and the way Lily and James held her a bit longer, the way Sirius and Remus squeezed a bit tighter, and how Tonks told her she loved her, she wasn't the only one that felt it.

That year, it was clear someone was trying to kill Dumbledore, though the methods were sloppy and hesitant, Athena was able to spot exactly who the culprit was as soon as she was on the scene. They dismissed her when she told them who it was. She knew that there was something else going on, something more significant and held more at stake.

Dumbledore taught her about the Horcruxes. The in’s and out’s of young Tom Riddle, hoping that she would be able to understand, hoping that he would give her enough information to survive. She went to collect a Horcrux with him at the end of the year, battling basins of the nightmare potion, along with an army of Inferi. She knew as soon as she grabbed the locket that it wasn’t a real Horcrux. It didn’t hum the way the Diary had; it didn’t tease the edges of her magic the way the Diary had. She apparated herself and Dumbledore back to the school, rushing to get him some aid when they saw the Dark Mark floating above the school.

It was a vicious battle; Dumbledore had been murdered by one of his most trusted; there were bodies of friends and foe everywhere. Athena chased Fenrir Greyback from the school after watching him attempt to take a chunk out of Remus. Athena flung spikes of Silver from her wand, hitting him in his knees, elbows, hands, and feet, effectively pinning him to the wall in the process. She watched as his skin began to bubble and blister around the silver, his screams echoing within the stone walls. Athena watched as the most vicious Werewolf twitched and screamed, the life leaving his eyes as he slumped dead against the wall. She vanished the silver spikes before turning and rushing down the hall, her eyes latching onto a group of escaping Death Eaters.

She saw the Carrow twins and Macnair and swerved from her path, passing Lily, James and Sirius winning their duels. She heard them shout for her, but she was engaged in a four-way duel before anyone could stop it. Athena won easily, walking away with barely a scratch. As she reentered the castle, it was quiet. She headed towards the infirmary, finding the rest of her family standing around speaking with other order members.

“Dumbledore is dead.”

That summer, Athena knew what she had to do. Her family knew too, to an extent. The day before her seventeenth birthday, they all sat her down to give her a parting gift.

Sirius gave her a Black Family dagger. It had a pure silver blade, the handle black and encrusted with sparkling emeralds forming the Black Family insignia. He had assisted her in binding the dagger to her person via her blood. Tonks had given her a thigh and ankle holster, and both had been covered in cloaking, anti-summoning, and protection charms. Remus gave her a beaded bag the size of her fist, the bag covered in extension, protection, anti-summoning, and cloaking charms. Lily and James gave her the Potter Family dagger. It’s blade onyx colored with an ivory handle; the Potter Insignia burned into the material of the handle. They also gave her a small necklace, the pendant shaped like a little snitch. They told her how it would collect the excess magic from and around her, storing it inside of the pendant for when she needed an extra boost of power, or enough to help her make a quick escape if necessary.

That night, before heading to bed, Athena had given each person a crushing hug. There were no words spoken; there were none that could have portrayed anything that they were feeling.

The following morning, Athena was gone.

Her family never strayed too far from the Wizarding Wireless, keeping their ears open for the weekly Potterwatch sessions. They had locked down Potter Manor, only those with Potter blood or those with the secret of their location were able to enter the premises. As such, the five adults had much spare time on their hands when they weren’t training themselves. When the news broke that Athena had somehow broken into the Ministry of Magic and was able to carry out a heist while releasing the Muggle-borns that were held captive; they had all clutched at each other in fear and exhilaration. Their daughter had done that.

However, Voldemort’s resulting raids in response to his fury, made his opinion of the crafty little witch escaping his clutches once more all the more clearer. The entirety of Magical Britain felt his resulting rage, the devastation and the loss from his raids was terrifying.

Over the next few months, it was radio silence on any reliable information about Athena. James and Sirius were going by the motto of ‘no news is good news.’ They were all tense and worried when Halloween rolled around, waiting for something- anything; a signal from their daughter, as the Potter’s and those associated could never disregard anything that happened that day as just a coincidence. And as it happened, as they were sitting around the hearth, their hands clasped in a show of silent support, another _Potterwatch_ session came on with urgency.

“ _Potterwatcher’s we are getting some live action reports coming in about our Girl-Who-Lived_ ” All occupants of Potter Manor immediately straightened, sharing looks of concern and fear.

“ _Several people have reported that our darling Savior is currently in a 6-1 battle with Death Eaters, somewhere on the outskirts of Hampstead, London. Witnesses state that Ms. Potter-Black appeared out of thin air, taking out four of the twelve Death Munchers (with the Killing Curse) that had been on the scene before anyone else could even raise their wand! It is stated that it was an active attempted kidnapping of a Muggle-born witch named Hermione Granger, who was a known associate of Potter’s during their OWL year. When Ms.Potter-Black appeared, it gave Ms.Granger the ability to escape and pull her wand, before Ms.Potter-Black seemed to have banished a port-key towards the young Muggleborn, immediately removing her from the heat of battle._

“T _he fight is now down 2-1. It seems none of those Death Munchers seemed to have had the foresight to call in Chief Death Muncher, it looks like our Saviors Potter luck has kicked in once more, my fellow viewers, and- oh! Oh my! Ms. Athena Potter-Black has just finished off the last of her duel and ended it in a spectacularly messy way. She was seen decapitating the final wizard, who had been skulking behind the others during the firefight. The decapitated wizard is none other than Peter Pettigrew! A personal fight, that is! Our savior was seen to be injured during the battle, and before once more disappearing, snapped each of the Death Munchers wands in half, before making sure all of her opponents were dead. And dead they were! That was a live reporting of Athena Potter-Black, decimating the Dark Side and halting an attempted kidnapping of an associate of hers before once again disappearing. If you are a known associate of Ms. Potter-Black, keep yourself hidden. Go into hiding, leave the country. Do not stay out in the open._

“ _Listeners, that brings us to the end of another Potterwatch. We do not know when we will be able to broadcast next, but be sure that we will come back. Keep twirling those dials; the next password will be ‘Marauders’ Keep each other safe. Keep faith. Goodnight._ "

Listeners all over the magical world, from France, Great Britain, and Bulgaria, were able to breathe a brief sigh of relief, knowing that their savior was still alive. On the outskirts of Scotland, the remaining members of the DA had all clustered together to listen to the broadcast. Their relief palpable over the fact that their leader and friend were okay. Once more, giving them all hope that things will be alright.

The occupants of Potter manor were all in shock. Their daughter had killed the one responsible for her parent's betrayal. She had murdered twelve witches and wizards tonight in a fast-paced, gruesome duel that saved a classmate and ended the life of a one time friend of theirs. There were no words that could be said. Their feelings, vindication, worry, and relief over the matter would not be able to translate into words anytime soon. She was alive, and that was all that mattered.

Over the next few months, there had not been any other sighting of their beloved daughter and friend. Though several more bodies of known Death Eaters had appeared in public places, all dealt with in a messy, yet efficient way. Voldemort was furious. Day by day, it seemed that their little cat and mouse game was getting closer and closer to an end. And end it did.

“ _Potter has been captured! Athena Potter-Black appeared in Godric’s Hollow cloaked and poly-juiced on December 24th, Christmas Eve, outside of the Chapel in Godric’s Hollow. From there, it is said that she visited the old Potter Cottage that had been destroyed all those years ago. Witnesses state that they had seen her enter the old cottage and a scuffle ensue moments later. Witnesses say that they were able to see the young girl hurry up the half dilapidated staircase in an effort to get away from, what seemed to be, the Dark Lord’s snake; Nagini had been lying in wait for the young Potter Heiress. She was then noted to run through the unstable upper level of the house before getting attacked by the snake, being wrapped tightly in its coils as at least four pops of apparition sounded outside of the graveyard in Godric’s Hollow. It is then stated that the young girl had been able to escape the coils of the snake and then proceeded to jump from the upper window. When she landed, she was immediately engaged in a duel with three inner circle members and the Dark Lord himself. Ms. Potter-Black was seen landing a hit on both Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix before blowing the brains of Thorfinn Rowle, out, across the ground. Bellatrix was then witnessed appearing behind the young witch to hold her bodily, only for Potter-Black to grab what seemed to be a dagger from her person and proceeded to stab Bellatrix Lestrange in the ribcage. It was then that the Dark Lord had too, grabbed ahold of her bodily, and seemed to apparate away. And while the young witch was seen putting up a monumental fight, kicking, hitting, and bashing her head back into his, I am sad to say that we may never see Ms.Potter-Black alive again. Flee. Our hope is gone._

The sound that came from Lily’s mouth when the news echoed around the sitting room of Potter Manor was one that could never be described. The heart-shattering wail shook the very foundation of the manor. James stood frozen, in complete shock over the news, the blood draining from his face. Remus folded in on himself, tears making their way steadily down his face. Sirius was full of rage, shaking in barely restrained fury as he stormed from the room, blasting items out of his way as tears fell from his eyes. Tonks had sunk to the ground, her shoulders shaking with her sobs. Their hope had been taken.

Over the following years, there was no sign of Athena’s body. Many had presumed that Voldemort would put her dead body on show as a monument for any rebellions, reminding them of what would happen should they try. That didn’t happen. The war continued, much like it did in the first few months after Athena had left the safety of Potter Manor. Raids. Murders. Kidnappings. Even with Athena not out there currently fighting, the Dark weren’t successful in making any more footholds in the magical world.

The Potter’s were glued to their Protean coins, waiting, hoping there would be something. The wireless was never turned off, and there was always someone sitting by it, keeping note of the broadcasts and the missing persons reports. It felt as if they were all going to die that way. They were locked up in the Manor, no end of the war in sight. It seemed like nothing would ever change.

It was August of 1999, and all of the inhabitants of Potter Manor were in the sitting room. It was quiet, though it generally always was nowadays. Remus and Tonks were reading over some maps sent from various DA members, speculation on where Voldemort’s current hideout was. Sirius was curled up as Padfoot in front of the hearth, staring morosely at the pictures on the wall of his Goddaughter, smiling and laughing with him and her parents. Lily and James were both looking out over the fields, eyeing the distant muggle town with an odd sense of detachment.

It had been a year and a half since their daughter’s disappearance. There were no updates, no insider knowledge of hideouts, or potential rescue plans. Lily had seemed to age overnight. There were now grey hairs sprouting at both of her temples; worry lines were prominent on her face as she thought of her daughter. James, too, had grey hair beginning to sprout throughout his head, his stress was insurmountable, matched only by his wife’s worry. He had been standing to grab another bottle of Fire Whiskey when he felt the wards alert him, causing him to draw his wand.

“Someone has breached the wards.” His comment was enough to set each face into grim lines of determination. Each person expecting this to be it for them. Each person stood, grabbing their wands before slowly approaching the front doors, staying hidden in the shadows. All five were stationed and ready to fight when the front door opened slowly.

There was a lone figure, dressed in a floor-length, black cloak; the hood was drawn up over their face with obscuring charms layered over top of it. The figure had its own wand drawn, though held limply in their hand as the front door shut behind them. Everyone was able to feel the wards flare up around them, and with surprising agility, the lone figure dropped into a crouch and raised a solid shield as all five adults fired various curses at them. However, before another round could be fired, Lily yelled.

“ _Stop_!”

The crouched figure had a long, matted lock of crimson hair fall from their hood. They all froze, though not a single person lowered their wands. Hope was soaring high in their chest, along with terrible suspicion.

“Reveal yourself,” Lily demanded, her voice wavering despite her wand being held steady. The figure seemed to stand gracefully. Their wand was now hanging limply by their side once more.

“Athena?” The cloaked figure reached up slowly, seeming to hesitate before pulling their hood down. Gasps rang out over the entrance hall as they took in the sight of their friend and daughter.

The most startling was the gash across her face. It staring at the corner of her eye, running parallel to her lighting scar, it was a deep purple with ragged edges, ranging across her cheekbone, through her top lip and ending at her collar bone. Athena seemed to sway on her feet, but before anyone could rush towards her, Sirius demanded proof.

They watched as she reached her hand down inside the front of her cloak, pulling on a golden chain around her neck that hadn’t been their moments before, to show a snitch pendant. However, before anyone could rejoice in Athena finally coming home, she swayed on the spot before her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her knees buckled. It was only Remus rushing forwards that kept her from hitting the ground.

Lily flew into action, gently taking her daughter from Remus’ arms and laying her gently on the ground. She began running every diagnostic test she knew while the others finally moved. James immediately locked down the wards. No one was able to enter or leave. Sirius ran to grab Lily’s healers kit while Tonks rushed forwards to help her as much as possible. Remus stood vigil beside them.

Potion after potion was shoved down Athena’s throat; scans were run and then re-run, hoping for answers that weren’t forthcoming. After dosing her with as many potions as her body could handle, Lily sat back, allowing Tonks to rennervate Athena. The girl woke slowly, her eyes blinking sluggishly. Athena’s green eyes latched onto her mother’s, and nothing could stop the incoming wave of tears.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks all joined in the hug puddle that was currently occupying the entranceway. Each person was clutching onto another in terrific relief. Athena had grabbed onto the back of her mothers robes and wouldn’t let go. Full body sobs wracked her frame, relief, fear, and pain, all reaching a peak that broke the dam as soon as she was in her mothers arms.

Lily reluctantly pulled away from her daughter, keeping hold of her shoulders as she sat back on her heels. It was clear to her that her daughter was in no position to do just about anything for herself at this point. First things first, she needed a bath, so Lily could finish tending to any other wounds. They could deal with everything else afterward.

“Sweetheart, I think we can all agree you’re in no shape to be by yourself currently. Would you be alright with having me and Tonks help get you cleaned up?” Lily had to pose the question gently, not wanting to say anything that could upset her. Athena blinked blearily, giving a slight nod in response before her eyes rolled back into her head once more.

Remus quickly scooped young Athena into his arms before standing and following the two women to the master suite. Remus could not miss the smell blood seeping from somewhere on his beloved niece, nor could he dismiss the lingering scent of darkness and despair that seemed to cling to her very skin. Following Lily’s instructions, he gently set the young girl in the bathtub before exiting the bathroom and joining James and Sirius in the adjoined room.

Lily shared a look with Tonks before vanishing her daughters clothes. Her choked ‘oh god’ caused the men to worry. Tonks knelt in front of the tub, quickly turning on the water to a lukewarm temperature. Lily shook herself, wiping the tears from her eyes as she grabbed soap and washrags. Once the tub was full, both women got to work. Lily started on massaging shampoo in her daughter's hair, hoping to dislodge the blood and dirt enough for it to be brushed through, while Tonks started with rubbing the dirt from Athena’s bare feet.

The bathwater had to be vanished and refilled four times before they succeeded in making Athena as clean as possible. The two women worked together to lift Athena out of the tub gently and lay her on a conjured stretcher. Tonks took the time to gently dry her with a towel while Lily worked on running a brush through her hair. In the end, Lily ended up having to cut most of it off, leaving the length barely brushing her shoulders. After that was taken care of, Tonks went to ask one of the men to bring Lily her healing kit once more. James agreed and ran to grab the bag from the entrance hall. Tonks blocked him from going into the bathroom with Lily, tears in her eyes as she spoke.

“She wouldn’t want you to see her like that. Give us some time. If one of you could grab her something loose to wear, that would be great.”

The two women spent the next hour rubbing in bruise paste, disinfectant salve, and scar cream. Though they both knew that no matter how much scar cream they lather on her abused body, it would forever tell the tale of her imprisonment, barely able to lighten the severity of many of the scars. There would be no way to hide many of the welts that littered her back, arms, and legs. The bruises that stained her skin painted a horrifying picture as Lily gently massaged a handful of bruise paste into her daughter's hips and thighs. Tonks had a flair of vindication as she took care of Athena’s bruised knuckles, knowing that the young witch fought with everything she had. Finally, after several hours, both women were finished, having done everything they could do. Tonks grabbed the light gown and undergarments from Sirius before helping Lily dress Athena as gently as possible.

Once they finished, Athena blinked slowly up at the ceiling, her hands twitching for her wand. Lily and Tonks had cleaned both her wand and thigh holsters before assisting Athena with putting them back on. Lily helped her sit up, her hand hesitantly reaching up for her hair, feeling the monumental weight gone from her shoulders.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I saved as much of it as I could. We can always regrow it if you want.” Athena gave a slow shake of her head, sliding off the edge of the stretcher and grabbing onto Tonks's hand to keep from toppling over.

“Do you want to see your dad? Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus are out there as well.” Lily asked quietly. Athena didn’t answer her but instead turned towards the mirror, both women making aborted attempts to stop her. They watched the young girl take in her new appearance. Her eyes trailing over the ghastly gouge across her face, before trailing down her neck and arms, spotting the pink scars that hadn’t been there the last time she looked in the mirror, almost two years ago. Athena didn’t cry. She had other things she could cry about other than her appearance. It proved that she went through hell and succeeded. She twitched when her eyes roamed over the dark purple cicatrix that encircled her wrists.

Lily reached out gently and grabbed hold of Athena’s hand, pulling the young girls attention away from her scars. No words were traded as the two older women helped Athena shuffle from the bathroom and into the bedroom, spotting her beloved father and uncles sitting on the bed.

As soon as the men caught sight of Athena, they were horrified and heartbroken. The black cloak of hers hid more than they had thought. She was sickly pale, as if she hadn’t seen the sun in a long time, (which was sadly accurate), she was startling thin, her bones making her once subtly curves, harsh and sharp. There were deep red welts scattered across her shoulders and arms. There was a smattering of pink scars from her throat down. The dark purple scars that encircled her wrists lit a fire in each man's chest, fury waring with their absolute sadness. James noticed the way she was avoiding their eyes, his heart aching in his chest as he stood slowly.

“Hey, poppet.” James' signature lopsided grin was off-kilter, his eyes were suspiciously moist, but it broke the ice. With surprising agility, Athena flew from Lily, and Tonks hold into her father's chest, her hands scrambling for purchase in his robes as she held on with startling strength. James froze for a moment before hesitantly wrapping his arms around his daughters back, her ribcage sharp and pointed as it pressed into his own chest.

Athena eventually pulled away and gave both Sirius and Remus hugs, her fleeting strength making it difficult to stand for very long.

“You must be hungry, sweetheart. Would you like something to eat?" Lily asked gently. Athena nearly salivated at the thought of hot food. She nodded her head while clutching onto Remus’s jacket. Lily smiled at her.

“Anything specific? Chicken? Pasta? Soup? Stew?” Athena opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a croak. The adults around her were startled at the noise, but Athena just scowled before pulling her wand.

‘ _Stew_.’ She wrote out with her wand. Lily could feel her heartbreak in horror. Her daughter, her beautiful, intelligent, brave baby girl. Lily didn’t know if she could stomach the thought of what must have happened to her for her not to be able to speak. Lily sucked in a shuttered breath and plastered an entirely fake bright smile onto her face before linking arms with Athena, Remus on the other side before escorting her to the table.

Everyone had attempted to carry on the same way they did two years ago, but it was difficult. Athena shook with everything she did, barely able to lift the spoon of stew to her mouth without spilling it all over herself. When Lily had mentioned that it was time for her to get some rest, the look of pure, unadulterated fear flashed over her daughter's face before she went emotionless. Her beautiful eyes were hollow of all feelings.

James and Lily helped Athena to her room, promising to keep the door open. The girl had refused to part from her wands and daggers (and where she acquired two other wands, Merlin only knew). It wasn’t long after Athena was situated, the adults were all sitting in the lounge, each in different stages of shock over the events of the day.

They had been settling in for their third round of drinks, when a terrifying scream shook the manor. It was a blood-curdling screech of unknown horror. Everyone sprinted throughout the halls, rushing into Athena’s room to find her shrieking and fighting invisible foe. The young girl had scratches across her face that were bleeding, her body spasming as if it were under the Cruciatus. James rushed forward, with the intention of waking her from whatever horrible nightmare that seemed to be haunting her.

“James! Be careful!” Sirius shouted, just in time for Athena to spring upwards, dagger in hand, and quickly placed at James’ throat. Her eyes were hyper-focused as James slowly raised his hands in surrender. She quickly scouted the room, seeing everyone else with their hands up as well. She did not remove the blade from his throat, fearing that this was another version of Voldemort’s mental warfare.

“Prove it.” Her voice was destroyed, blood splattering on her lip as she spoke. She kept one eye on the man looking like her father, and one eye on the other four in the room.

“Okay, I can do that Poppet-“ James voice was steady and calm even though his daughter was holding him at knifepoint. “ You remember when you were about 12, and you had been talking to me through the bathroom door as you were taking a bath, and you freaked out when you saw a spider in the corner of the room? And fell out of the tub, all the while blasting the bathroom to pieces? When I finally got the door open, you were sitting on the floor, your hair dripping wet and covered in bubbles, dust, and dirt, the only thing you had said was ‘you would be scared of spiders too if you had had a conversation with a bloody Acromantula who wanted to feed you to its children.’ You still have never gone back to that bathroom even after I fixed it.” Athena slowly lowered the dagger from his throat, knowing that there was no way Voldemort would have been able to know of that event.

If you’re real-“ She croaked, the sound nearly making James wince.”Then that means they’re real too. Right?” She pointed her wand at the other four who had yet to drop their hands.

“They’re real poppet. It’s okay. Let’s get you fixed up, alright? You’re safe here.” Athena looked suspiciously at them but nodded and holstered her wand and dagger, allowing James to reach down and scoop her into his arms.

Athena was wary of the other four as they sat in the lounge, her eyes never straying from them. Logically, she could realize that since her father was who he said he was, the others were more than likely who they say they are. But after the horrid flashback she had endured, she wasn’t ready to trust them just yet. She refused to stray from James side, going as far as to test the potions Lily had handed her, checking them for any poisons or mind-altering substances.

James tended to her face gently, looking over towards Lily, worried he would mess it up. But as Athena wasn’t trusting anyone else to get near her currently, he would have to do the best he could. Remus had temporarily left the room to make Hot Chocolate for everyone. Once Athena’s wounds and throat had been tended to, James handed her a mug of Hot Chocolate, settling her beside him in a hope to keep her calm.

Everyone had been sitting quietly until Sirius asked her if she would like to talk about it. Athena said nothing as she looked through the darkened bay window, her eyes glazed over. It was several minutes later; her ruined voice cracked through the room.

“Riddle isn’t only reliant on physical torture. Mental warfare is one of his favorites. He enjoyed having his followers transfigure themselves into my family, pretending to help me before torturing me. Asking them to prove it always proved that it was never actually you.” They were horrified. Sirius had opened his mouth, wanting to ask what they would do before she started vetting them, but stopped himself when he saw how pale his goddaughter looked.

“Have you had these nightmares for long?” Tonks asked in place of Lily, who was hiding her face in her hands.

“I don’t know. I never got much sleep there. They never left me alone for long.” Athena’s voice was completely monotone. James shook his head, not letting anyone else ask any more questions about her imprisonment.

“I don’t suppose you would agree to taking a sleeping draught. Would it help if someone were to stay with you?”Athena turned and looked James in the eye. James almost felt as if she was judging his very soul, before finally breaking his stare, raising a single shoulder in a shrug.

“How about this. Tonight, I’ll stay with you. You know I am who I said I am. Tomorrow, you can answer all the questions you’re comfortable with. I’m sure your mother will want to stay with you tomorrow night. Does that work with you?” Athena hesitated before giving a single nod. James let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, looking across the room, and meeting Lily’s eyes.

That night, James stayed with Athena, sleeping on the other side of the bed, but close enough to wake her before one of her nightmares could get too bad. She slept through the rest of the night with only one other nightmare.

The following day was stressful for all involved. Athena had touched vaguely on where she was kept (The dungeon cells), who she saw most of (Bellatrix and Voldemort), and what it seemed Voldemort was after, as he hadn’t killed her straight out like they had all expected (Athena hedged and stated she never really knew, but the haunted look in her eye and the way she shrunk in on herself, her hands over her stomach was enough to make everyone back off.)

The next few months followed as such. Everyone took turns in staying with Athena, helping her throughout the night. After about three days of her being home, she was able to tune in to one of the more legendary _Potterwatch_ sessions.

_“Potterwatcher’s! Our savior has escaped the clutches of the Dark Lord! Several witnesses state that the young witch escaped from her captives, killed four on guard Death Munchers and disappeared and has not been seen since! The Dark Lord’s fury has been unmatched since he realized that the Girl-Who-Lives had escaped his clutches after nearly two years of captivity. The destruction of the Millennium Bridge in London, was proof of some of his rage. The body count has now reached 27 since the destruction. Wherever our savior is, she is alive. Our hope is once more. That is all today, my dear listeners. Stay vigilant, keep fighting, keep_ faith _. Next weeks password will be ‘Golden Girl.’ Until next time._ ”

Athena couldn’t help but get teary-eyed as she listened to Lee Jordan and Fred Weasley report about her escape. Over the following month, Athena did all she could to get back on her feet. Between taking the nutrient potions, her mother brewed for her; she began dueling and training once more. Once more pushing herself to the point of exhaustion, but this time she had a different reason.

She was slowly recovering. Her body mass was growing, slowly but surely. Her scars faded some, though they would never disappear. Her body tremors from the Cruciatus lessened, but those too were likely never to disappear.

It was four months after Athena reappeared at Potter Manor that she began her final preparations. She knew her death was highly likely, as she wanted to make him pay after everything she had endured, and it would probably cost her her life in her plight for revenge. She had begged off spending time with her family for the morning, claiming she wanted some time to herself. She spent her morning writing letters to each member of her family, revealing small tidbits of the things she had gone through but, ultimately, not wanting to traumatize them with her in-depth memories. By the time dinner rolled around, Athena had a shrunken, unbreakable, oak box filled with her letters and very few pictures. The box would only open for her unless she were to pass on, then it would open for her family’s magical signatures.

Athena then made her way down to the dining room of Potter manor and spent her time soaking up the love from her family, hugging each person, and having everyone sleep in the same room for the night.

The following morning, all that was left was a note written on the back of a ripped corner of the Daily Prophet.

_“It won’t be long now. I’ve got him by the bollocks. Keep your coins warmed. I love you_.”

They waited, their hands forever glued to their protean coins. They had all childishly hoped that she would never have to leave again, hoping that they could stay entombed in Potter Manor for the years to come, having their enemies kill each other off. They waited, day in and day out, for updates regarding their little girl once more. It was about a week after she left, early in the morning, when a story broke across the Daily Prophet. ‘Girl-Who-Lived Named Friend and Warrior of Goblin Race!’ The title caught the readers attention immediately.

The picture across the front cover depicted Athena, cloaked and armed walking out of Gringotts among two warrior Goblins, holding what looked like a small, golden chalice. Only half of Athena’s face was in view, her hair falling to cover the rest of it when she spotted the reporter.

“ ** _Late yesterday afternoon, Undesirable no. 1 (as she is now known) was seen consulting with the Goblins. Witnesses overheard the young witch ‘smooth-talking them’ into giving her what she wanted! One person stated that it ‘was a sight to see,’ that this waif of a girl, surrounded by no less than twelve warrior goblins, talking to them as if they were her friends. Several people state that the look the girl was wearing was one of supreme smugness; others say that it was her silver tongue that got her the title that was bestowed to her. The King of the Goblin race laughed at several of the GWL’s quippy remarks, before escorting said Witch away, only for her to return with the official ring of Goblin Friend and Warrior! None of us expected to see the Young Witch out in the open after escaping the hands of The Dark Lord._**  
**_We wonder if, maybe, the war is coming to an end? What is our dear Undesirable doing out of hiding? Does she hold the key to end it all? I’ll do my best to keep you all informed on this intriguing mystery._**

**_Until next time, my dear readers._ **

**_Elizabeth Fawley - Daily Prophet Reporter_ **

A full day hadn’t passed since the release of the article when coins across the magical world burned hot with an urgency. Witches and Wizards geared up, grabbing armor, weapons, and potions. They knew that this was it, this was going to be the end of the war, for better or for worse.

A stone castle stood firm in the Scottish Highlands, holding very few people that were warned of the incoming storm. Up on the seventh floor, hidden inside a disappearing room, Athena Potter-Black popped out of a secret passage from behind a portrait, landing in front of her peers. Many of who had thought to have left the British Isles had been hiding right under their noses.

“Athena!” They rejoiced, their savior had finally come. She stood, giving off a powerful, imposing feel. She was dressed for battle, her pants and vest were made of tight Dragon Hide, not bothering to hide the scars that she had acquired. Her hair was pulled back tightly in a braid, her face set in its stoic mask, her scars standing prominently across her face.

“It ends tonight.” She said, her voice laced with steel. Her peers stood straighter at her tone. She was able to catch several familiar faces, Hermione amongst them. Every coin burned hot, several faces lighting up in the prospect of a fight. Many others were also dealing with the crushing anxiety of the battle to come.

It wasn’t long before people began pouring through the portrait passageway. Classmates, teammates, old Professors, family, friends, and strangers poured through the passage, one by one. Everyone dressed for battle, some bringing extra armor, others bringing medical supplies, and even some liquid courage.

Athena spotted her parents in the crowd, her uncles and Tonks, all standing tall and looking for her over the mass of people. She placed the Weasley brood, the entire contingent coming to fight. She saw Victor Krum and Fleur Weasley as she was now known. She saw her Godbrother, Neville, murmuring with his grandmother. She saw the remainder of the Order, talking with her parents. She saw Luna Lovegood missing her signature dreamy look as she gazed out the window with a grim face.

Once everyone had arrived, Athena climbed atop a table, once again taking over as the Leader, grabbing everyone’s attention.

“Voldemort dies tonight.” Her voice sharp as she ignored the shouts and screams that came along with the name.

“Tonight!-“ She shouted, her ruined voice echoing across the room, making many stand taller at her tone.  
“We fight for our lives! We fight for the lives of our friends. For the lives of our family. We fight for the lives of our children. We fight for our future.” Her lips were pulled back in a snarl.

“We fight with everything we’ve got. We aren’t here to stun and tie up our enemies. When they go down, you make sure they stay down.” Many nodded, their faces grim and set with determination. A raucous cheer went up around the room.

“Voldemort has Giants, Dementors and Acromantuala on his side. If you are unable to create a Patronus, pair up with someone who can.

“He will not come into the fight until he sees me. He will send in his lower-level Death Eaters to take out as many as possible before sending in his Inner Circle.” Athena adopted a wicked smile.

“I’ve taken out several dangerous Death Eaters. Greyback, Dolohov, Rowle, and Yaxley are some of the inner circle members I’ve nabbed. At this point, he has eleven inner circle members. Watch your backs. If you can take out the Lestrange trio, make it painful. If not, leave them for me. I’ve got revenge I need to dish out.” Her speech was cut short; an echoing bang made its way through the castle.

Athena closed her eyes and took a breath.

“It’s time.”

Pairs dispersed into the incoming chaos, families wishing others well, giving kisses and hugs in hopes that they will come back alive. Athena gave hugs and kisses to her family, hoping that they all make it through unscathed. She took sight of her mothers green eyes one last time before turning and running headlong into battle.

One after another, after another. Diadem, Cup, and Ring. Each stabbed with a Basilisk tooth, killing the soul shard hidden inside each object. Athena ran and dodged in between doorways. Downing Death Eaters with a familiar ferocity that made people quake. She pulled the injured out of the way, banishing Portkeys to send them to the hospital.

The smell of smoke and blood wafted through the once majestic castle. Rubble piling up wherever you looked from stray spells and Giants’ fists. Puddles of blood lying in the corridors, splattered across walls- the odd limb amid downed castle stone.

She swerved, ducked, and slid in between fighters. She was giving back up when needed, downing those who were left only stunned or tied up. Down they went, Rookwood, Macnair, Nott. She decapitated Selwyn, who was gaining on her mother; she blew apart Avery, who was cornering Sirius. She blew the legs off of Travers and Mulciber, who nearly hit her father and Tonks with a killing curse; she pushed Remus out of the way of a silver spike before watching Neville take out one of the Lestrange brothers.

A soul-deep cold began to cover the battlefield, thoughts of self-doubt and crippling sadness began to invade the minds of the fighters. The faint feel of electricity shooting up Athena’s veins, a high-pitched squeal of terror and pain echoed across her mind before she realized what was going on.

“Dementors! Arm your Patroni! On my mark. 1..2..3! _Expecto_ _Patronum_!” Within a moment, hundreds of ghostly white figures ambushed the low flying creatures of dread. Pushing more and more into the spell, fighting the soul-deep coldness that she could still feel, her single Patroni soon turned into an entire shield, joining tightly with the other Patroni, running off the foul soul-sucking creatures.

Once they were gone, Athena was quickly pulled into a duel with Bellatrix. Her blood was boiling at the sight of the insane witch, the faint sound of pained squeals echoed across her brain before she shoved it back, her fury charging every spell. Bellatrix cackled, gaining an audience of those around.

She dodged and twisted, hitting the ground and rolling out of the way of vicious spells intended to spill her guts across the stone floor.

“You miss her, don’t you! Haha!” Bellatrix cackled, flinging spells so quickly that her hand was nothing but a blur. Athena felt the fire in her chest lick upwards, spreading heat from her head to her toes in righteous fury and pain. Athena moved quicker than anyone had ever seen, appearing behind Bellatrix with nary a sound, snapping her wand in half, before grabbing the insane witch by her hair and pulling her head back, baring her neck.

“Remember when I told you that I was going to kill you even if it was the last thing I was ever to do?” Athena whispered. Bellatrix was attempting to twist out of her hold, letting out a cackle.

“Itty bitty baby thinks she can kill me! Do it, Potter! Avenge her! Isn’t that what you want to do?!” Bellatrix cackled again, wiggling in Athena’s hold.

“She screamed so prettily for me! Don’t you remember?! If only she had her m-“ Her comment was cut off by a pain-filled scream, tearing its way through her throat as Athena placed the tip of her wand against Bella’s temple and dragging downward, cutting her face open, leaving a wound reminiscent to Athena’s own.

“You have no right! You are nothing more than a half-blooded whore to be used by her betters!” Athena pulled tighter upon Bellatrix’s hair, yanking the woman’s head back far enough for it to hurt.

“I’m glad to say that the last face you’ll ever see is that of a half-blooded whore. Goodbye, Bellatrix.” Bellatrix let out a gut-wrenching shriek before Athena drug her dagger across the Witches neck, her lifeblood spurting from the wound, soaking Athena to the bone before allowing the body to drop to the ground, the Black Family dagger glinting in the low light of the sky. It was a sick kind of irony, Bellatrix being killed by a dagger from her birth family.

It was then, a hauntingly familiar voice floated through the air.

“You have fought-“ said the high, cold voice. “Valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will die, one by one. I do not wish for this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured.

“Athena Potter, I now speak directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour outside the courtyard. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, the battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Athena Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour.”

Athena felt a rush of people run past her and into the castle, pairs of people picking up downed friends and family. Bodies of those who fought, being hefted with care and respect, before being carried off. Athena felt someone approach her from behind, her muscles tensing in case of an attack, but it never came. The voice of her mother floated through the ringing in her ears, causing her to look over. Her parents, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks, all stood around her, all looking worse for wear as they stared between her and the body on the ground.

“-thena? Athena?” Her mothers voice echoed softly. Her head snapped up, meeting her mothers eyes.

“Come on, sweetheart.” Lily offered a hand, reaching out for Athena’s. Athena slowly holstered her dagger before grabbing onto her mother's hand, allowing her to be pulled in the direction of the castle.

“It is never easy taking a life, poppet,” her father said as he walked on her other side. “But there was no other end in sight for Bellatrix. Her death by your hand saved many peoples lives tonight and avenged even more.” Athena said nothing, but she did square her shoulders before walking into the Great Hall.

Bodies of fallen fighters were lined up, family and friends crowding in on them, screaming and crying, begging for them to come back. She spotted the Weasley family, knelt over one of their fallen family members. The matriarch, Molly, sobbing into the cooling chest of her son, Percy, if the horned glasses were anything to go by. Various classmates had been killed during the battle, Susan Bones was crying over the still form of Hannah Abbott; Angelina Johnson holding the body of Alicia Spinnet to her chest, sobbing into the girls hair; Dennis Creevey was screaming at the still form of his brother, Colin, to wake up; Terry Boot and Su Li were seen crying over Lisa Turpin’s bloodied form; Pansy Parkinson and Vincent Crabbe had no one crying over them.

Lily lightly pushed Athena onto a set of conjured bleachers, conjuring a rag to wipe the blood off of her daughter's face.

“Are you- Are you going to go out there?” A stray person asked, bringing the attention to Athena once more as people turned to look at her. Athena said nothing but stared at the girl, her face was unfamiliar with the blood and dirt caked on it, but nothing could hide the look of confusion as she stared at Athena.

“And if I do? He’ll kill me. Of that, I have no doubt. Even if I manage to kill him before he kills me, you aren’t safe. Yes, their numbers have been staggered, but they’re still dangerous.” Athena’s voice was harsh when she answered. The girl said nothing as she walked away. Athena grabbed hold of her parents hands, daring to take a look at the time, her insides curdling when she noticed half the time had already passed.

“You know I have to,” Athena whispered, her voice void of emotion as she watched her classmates mourn. Her mother made a choked noise, and her father tugged her closer to his side. Sirius sat behind her while Remus and Tonks sat behind her parents. They all knew what had to be done. They all knew that one way or another, Athena would once again be facing her captor.

Athena stood shakily, not bothering to rid herself of her injuries or blood that had soaked her outfit. Her family stood with her, all of them having tears in their eyes. Lily was the first person to rush in for a hug.

“Oh, sweetheart, I’m so proud of you. I love you with all of my heart.” Lily choked out as she grasped tightly at her daughters shoulders. “You being born was the best thing that could have ever happened to me, baby girl. You bring light into my life when I think there is none left. When this is all over, we can leave, we can go anywhere in the world.” Lily sobbed as she held Athena to her chest. “Oh, sweet girl. I love you.”

James was next to step up, tears rolling down his face as he sported a lackluster crooked-grin. “Poppet, I always knew you would give this world hell,” He whispered as he pulled her into his arms. “You’ve been a firecracker since the day you were born, and there is not a single cell in my body that regrets anything about you. You are my life, poppet. You are my sweet little girl who told me all guys were icky and refused to give me kisses. You are my sweet little girl who absolutely thrashed her fathers butt in anything Quidditch related. You are my sweet little girl who protects everyone she can and is so strong that it makes me proud to my very bones. I love you, Poppet. Give that bastard hell for what he put you through.”

Sirius stepped up next, the scent of wet dog engulfing her as he squeezed her with all his might. “Prongslet, I don’t know what to say. You have been the light of my life since you were born. You’ve made us all so proud of everything you do. I could never be more proud than to have you as my goddaughter. I love you Prongslet, once this shit storm is over, I’m teaching you how to ride a motorcycle, and we can go on as many adventures as you would like. I love you, kiddo.”

Remus was next, a sad smile sitting on his scarred face as he leaned in for a hug. “Oh, Athena. I wish I could tell you how much love and life you've brought back into me since you were born. You gave me a reason to live, hearing you call me Uncle Moony, and beg to be taught how to be an animagus so you could play with us on the full moon. You are a wonderful, bright, and strong young woman, and I've never been prouder. I love you, Athena.”

Tonks was sobbing as she shuffled to Athena, her usually vibrant colored hair, stark black. “Hey munchkin, I wish you knew how lucky I’ve been to have you like a sister. I’ve never known anyone in my life even remotely like you. You are one of the best things that has ever happened to me, and you best come back from that fight with the giant wanker because if you don’t, I have to find a new best friend, and I don’t think I can live without you, munchkin. You’ve got this, kiddo. Beat his sorry ass and come back to us.”

Athena had tears slowly falling down her face as she faced her family, pulling a shrunken, wooden box from a hidden pocket on the inside of her vest. She had spelled two other items into the chest earlier, knowing that it would likely be her last chance.

“Here,” Athena held the box out for her mother to take, her eyes once more straying towards the time.  
“Take this. If anything happens to me, it will open for you. Read the letters. Just-just don’t think differently of me, that’s all I ask." Athena’s voice nearly took on a begging tone with her last request. They looked confused but nodded.

“Of course.”

Athena gave them all one last kiss, squaring her shoulders and facing the rest of the fighters in the Great Hall.

“This is the end, my friends. It has been an absolute pleasure fighting and learning with each and every one of you. Give this world hell for me. Don’t let our sacrifices be used as a foothold for another Dark Lord. Make changes, make things equal. Squash the bigotry. Make this world something to be proud of. Give your children the lives they deserve once this shit storm is over. May Mother Magic bless you all.” There was a raucous cheer at her words, many people she had been friends with sobbing and screaming, attempting to fight their way to her, but she did nothing but give them all a small, terribly sad smile before turning on her heel, and marching out the front doors of the school.

Voldemort was precisely where he said he would be, standing in the middle of the courtyard, standing over the body of Bellatrix Lestrange, his army a few hundred feet behind him. Athena felt the fighters from her side come to rest about a hundred feet behind her. She eyed the man that had given her something to live for, the man who stoked the fire of fury in her chest every time his name was uttered.

“Well, well, well. You turned up. I was expecting to have to hunt you down once again.” He taunted as he stood straight, stepping over Lestrange’s body. Athena stood straight, her face blank as she took savage satisfaction in the scars across his own face, courtesy of herself. She didn’t move when he raised his wand, bringing a protective dome around the two figureheads. They both knew that this was it. It was one or the other, and it couldn’t be them. Athena spotted her family beating on the edge of the dome, their faces utterly terrified.

“Are you going to monologue for the rest of our guests, Tom? Or are we going to cut to the chase and have a fair fight?” Voldemort let out a genuinely terrifying laugh as he walked forwards, his eyes lit with malevolence.

“You never did learn not to call me that, no matter the consequences. Very well, my dear, once this is all over, I can show you exactly where you belong. I often find myself longing for the nights when you were still with me.” Athena twitched and began the volley of spells.

Voldemort seemed to shy away from anything that would kill her on sight, wanting to make it extremely painful, or stagger her enough so he could make off with her again. Athena ran and dodged and rolled and jumped out of the way of spells. Twirling under a violent flame whip, returning with her own Black Family torture curse watching as Voldemort dodged that one as well.

“Do you truly believe this is necessary, my dear? You’re only delaying the inevitable. You are mine, and there is nothing you can do to change that.” Athena responded with a violent wave of fire, pushing the spell with her fury, watching with vicious satisfaction as it burnt his upper arm. Voldemort let out a snarl of rage before smirking at her and returned with a violent purple light that was too familiar to her. She hit the ground within a blink of an eye, dropping out of the way of the horrid curse before rolling to the side and climbing back to her feet.

“Don’t you miss those wonderful nights we spent together? Such a lovely, intimate memory, one of my favorites.” Athena snarled soundlessly, bouncing off of the protective barrier as a blasting charm snagged her shoulder before she leapt back to her feet and continued fire.

“Come now, dear, learn to control your temper. It is one thing I only hoped that our daughter never received from you.” Voldemort taunted, his eyes cruel as the crowd surrounding them screamed. Athena bared her teeth in a snarl, trying not to let his taunts affect her.

“Don’t you remember her? She had such a pretty face, a near-exact copy of you. It was such a shame that you ended up losing her. Isn’t it?” At this point, the Potter family knew that there was a lot more that went on during Athena’s captivity than they had ever expected. Lily was beating on the protective barrier, screaming herself hoarse, begging her daughter to leave; to run.

“Don’t you dare-“ Athena hissed, her words just barely in English. “Don’t you ever speak of her.” Athena’s magic was visibly around her, crackling like miniature lightning bolts. Voldemort smiled, a cruel, vicious tilt to his lips.

“What? Don’t you want to remember your lovely daughter? She died screaming for you, you know. All she wanted was her mother, and you couldn’t do the one thing that your mother did for you. You couldn’t protect her. All you had to do was say yes to me, my love.” Athena was twitching in fury, her wand hanging by her side. She was growling low in her throat, her family and friends screaming at her to keep her head, to not fall into his obvious taunt.

“You must have known how scared she was when Bella got ahold of her. What did you name her again, my love? Evelyn, was it?” Her restraint snapped. Voldemort laughed in response as her arm blurred as she shot spells as fast as physically possible while dodging his attacks.

“Come now, my love. You’re a little stressed out right now. Come back home with me, and I’ll take you to bed so we can make another child.” Athena let out a furious cry, a second wand falling into her other hand, surprising Voldemort and those watching the vicious duel. Athena felt the spells hitting her, but they did not affect her, her fury too strong.

“Do you think you really stand a chance, my love? I’ll win, and I’ll have to show you where you belong. You are mine, whether you want to be or not, my love. I was your first, and you’ll never be able to forget that. I’m the father of our dearly departed child. I’m in your head; I’m in your thoughts. I’m in you. You’ll never get rid of my love, and death will never touch you.” Athena snarled in fury, ignoring the pleading shouts from her family as she launched herself at him, fighting with physical force instead of just her magic. Her hands infused with her magic as she threw punch after punch, kicking every square inch of him she could reach. Punch after punch thrown as they rolled around on the cobbled ground, waiting for the other to get the upper hand when Voldemort rolled over, pinning Athena to the ground, his face bloodied as he smirked down at her, his leg in between hers.

“See, this is where you belong, my love. Under me.” Athena gave a vicious snarl before flinging her hands upwards and latching onto Voldemort’s face, surprising him enough to where she was able to flip them over, her hands latched onto his face, her eyes glowing with power and fury.

“I will be the last face you ever see, Tom Marvolo Riddle, and I will kill you even if it kills me in the process.” Athena snarled, her hands placed on the sides of his face before her body began to glow. Her magic being forced through her hands, into Voldemort’s skin and to the Dark Mark. She absently noticed that the Death Eaters began dropping. One by one, grasping onto their arms and screaming in pain. Athena was staring into Voldemort’s eyes, blood slowing starting to drip from her nose and mouth as she held on tighter, her expression becoming even more fierce.

“I want to hear you scream the way I did when you and Bellatrix raped me. I want you to scream the way I did when I was used as Bellatrix’s knife sharpener. I want you to scream the way I did when she broke my baby’s neck in front of me! I want you to scream!” And scream he did, his mouth opened and let out a bellow of intense pain, his voice climbing higher in octaves the longer he screamed. Athena began to scream in pain as well. Death Eaters were dropping dead one by one, all the while blood began to pour from her nose, eyes, and mouth. She could hear her mother and father shouting for her to stop. She could hear Sirius, Remus, and Tonks pleading for her to leave, to roll away from him. Athena pushed her magic even harder, her fury and lust for revenge fueling her.

She stopped screaming at the same moment Voldemort did, her breath coming through gasps as she spit out mouthfuls of blood. She slowly leaned down to whisper into Voldemort’s ear, knowing that no one else would be able to hear what she said.

“Maybe, if everything was different. If you weren’t Voldemort and maybe just a bit more Tom Riddle, I would have said yes.” She breathed, before using the last bit of her magic and pushing, a familiar sickly green light engulfing the two, killing Voldemort as his hand latched onto her’s. When the light disappeared, Athena had laid beside Voldemort’s body, her body twitching with blood slowly trickling from her eyes, nose, and mouth. She watched with blurry eyes as the dome fell, the distant sound of her mother screaming for her while her father screamed for a medic. She saw her mother crash to the ground beside her, landing on her knees and grabbing hold of any part of Athena she could reach. Her father appearing next, grabbing one of her hands as Sirius stroked her hair, and Remus and Tonks all grabbed hold of her. Her mother was in tears, yet then again, they all were.

Athena reached up shakily and grabbed a hidden necklace from her neck. It was a beautifully crafted black locket, a bouquet of white lilies on the front door of the pendant, she yanked the chain from her throat, shoving it into her mothers hand before grabbing part of her robes and pulling them all in close.

“Everything t-that has happened has b-been documented in the box. I-I won’t make it. I-I’m so sorry. I love you all, s-so much.” Her hand reached up to Lily’s face, smearing blood along the elders cheek before giving them all a blinding, dazed, blood-filled smile before her eyes shuttered closed and fell limp.

Sirius and Remus were screaming for a medic. Tonks was running every known healing charm over the young girl while Lily and James held onto their baby girl, sobbing into her chest, screaming for her to wake up.

Athena Potter-Black was no more. Traces of her last smile were lingering on her lips as her body began to cool. Fate watching as she died hand in hand with the one person who was always going to be a part of her, their souls forever intertwined no matter what world they were in. It was only fitting that they died together, passing into the next realm, attached by their souls and hands.

* * *

The fighting had been finished for what felt like days. Most of the dead having been moved to the Great Hall for their loved ones to collect. The bodies of the Death Eaters had been moved into an antechamber, none of the survivor’s feeling it was right for them to be in a resting place of so many light side fighters. There were two, however, that were an exception to either rule.

Athena Jamiel Potter-Black and Tom Marvolo Riddle had both been moved to the Hospital wing, their bodies attached by their clutched hands. This was where Lily Potter was found, slumped in a chair next to her daughter's body, a white sheet pulled up over her face and body in an attempt to give her an illusion of privacy.

Lily had been staring at the two sheet covered bodies for hours, remnants of the horrific battle still clinging on her skin. Her daughter’s blood was smeared down the side of her face, dust and embers clutched at the fabric of her clothes. There was a blood-covered box clutched tightly to her chest; the usual vivid green eyes now stared listlessly, unfocused, as the mothers mind kept looping her daughters last moments over and over in her head. The locket her daughter had given her with her last breath was still clutched tightly in her hand, the lilies cutting deep into the woman’s palm.

Like a switch being flipped, the green eyes soon focused, her body moving frantically as she went to open the wooden chest. As she was told, the box popped open as her magic caressed the surface. Lily grabbed the top letter, the name ‘Mum’ written in shaky calligraphy upon the creamy envelope.

The dark wooded box clattered to the floor, Lily slipping from her chair as her chest constricted in world-shattering pain. Sobs clawed their way from her throat as tears dripped down onto the final letter from her daughter, a heartbroken scream pouring from her lips as she reached out and clutched onto her daughter's body.

Lily felt as if her soul was shattering as she shoved her face into her daughter's chest and screamed, begging for her to wake up, to tell her that it was all just a terrible, terrible nightmare. But those viridian green eyes didn’t open again.

That was how James, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks found her minutes later, kneeling on the cold, stone floor as she sobbed into her daughters slowly chilling chest, the now bloodied letter clutched tightly in her hand as the dark wooded box, and the rest of its contents was ignored.

James rushed over, immediately cradling Lily to his chest as he carefully extracted the letter from her frozen fingers. Sirius methodically reloaded Athena’s box, not paying attention to the contents as the others kneeled on the floor around Lily and James.

“I-I never- knew!” Lily sobbed out, her voice thick with her tears. “She never said anything! How could- how could I not know!” Lily gave another heaving sob, her hands scrabbling to find purchase on James’s cloak. Remus gently took the letter from James’ hand.

_Mum_ ,

If you’re reading this, then it means the war is finally over, and it ended the way I had expected it to. Which, unfortunately, meant my death.

_I wish I could begin to tell you how much you mean to me. You helped shape me into the person I am today, and there is nothing I would ever do to change that._

_The thought of coming back home to you, dad, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks, lit a fire in my soul, one bright enough to survive my time in captivity._

_I had initially wanted to give you my memories, but I would never wish the torture I went through on anyone, and just knowing what happened would forever change you, and that is not something I want you to dwell on every time you think of me._

_However, some secrets I will take to the grave, others, you should know. I wish I had been strong enough to tell you in person, to bask in the love you had for me no matter what it was I had done or been forced to do._

_You’re a grandmother. Or rather, you were._

_She was amazing, mum. Evelyn Rose, that was her name. She was so little when she was born. It felt like I was in labor for days; I was never sure of the time while I was locked up. There weren’t any windows or clocks where I was kept._

_I was by myself when she came into the world. I like to think that it was a gift from Fate that she was giving me time alone with my baby girl before she was taken away from me._

_She had the brightest red hair that I had ever seen on a baby. I didn’t know babies could be born with freckles, but she was covered in them. She had a cute little birthmark on her bum in the shape of a lightning bolt (ironic, isn’t it?). Her eyes were the brightest, clearest blue I had ever seen. Like the clearest ocean water you could ever imagine._

_She had a pair of lungs on her. She came into the world screaming, then again, so was I, so it was a perfect match. As soon as I laid eyes on her, I knew that I had fallen in love. Her tiny little hand clutched onto my finger, and I never wanted to let her go._

_I got to hold her and tell her how much I loved her. I fed her and wiped her free of the blood. I liked to think that you were there with me, coaching me through how to do all of it, how to properly hold her and make sure she was comfortable. I like to think that you would have been proud of me._

_Voldemort had been informed that I gave birth, and he came down with Bellatrix. He wanted to offer me another chance to become his Consort. He had tried before, many times. He tried his best to persuade me with money, jewels, and then my family’s safety. I often told him that you guys were as safe as you could be, hidden away, until he was dead._

_He never did like that response._

_He offered me protection, the end of the war, and the chance to keep my baby should I tell him yes._

_I hate myself for nearly giving in, for almost saying yes, if only to keep my baby safe. Though I knew that if I were to do that, there would be no chance of escape on my part. I guess he was able to tell my increasing versatile emotions, that I was leaning towards saying no and then saying yes. However, once he realized I had birthed a beautiful baby girl instead of a strong, handsome baby boy, I knew that there was no chance left for either one of us. As a baby girl would never be good enough to become Heiress of such a notoriously dark man._

_He handed Evelyn to Bellatrix, and I was forced to watch as that terrible witch broke my baby’s neck. The screams haunt me every second of every day._

_I lashed out, escaped my chains, tore and cut Voldemort’s face before getting ahold of Bellatrix. I was in the process of strangling her when I was attacked._

_The torture that night was the worst I had ever experienced. I was taken in front of all of the Death Eaters. The blood from when I gave birth was still painting my thighs._

_I will forever regret not killing each and every one of them the moment I had the chance._

_I wasn’t right in the head once I escaped. It wasn’t difficult to realize, at least on my side. My mind would not stop playing my baby’s last moments, and it was driving me crazy._

_You showered me in so much love, mum. So much love. I hope that Evelyn knew how much I loved her as she was taken away from me. I hope she knew that I would do anything for her as you did for me._

_I’m sorry for not being more like you._

_I was scared that you would know as soon as you saw my body as you helped clean me up. I was afraid you would be able to tell just by looking at me._

_I was so scared that one of you would catch sight of the Family tapestry, and that is how you would find out._

_I’m so, so sorry._

_I only hope that it won’t be too long until I’m able to hold my baby in my arms once more._

_I hope I am at peace wherever I am._

_Just know I will always be watching over you, keeping you safe. If you ever happen across another snowy owl, only this time with green eyes, just know that it’s me, and I’ll hang around to keep an eye on things._

_Find peace, mum. Find happiness in the new world that my peers are building. Have another baby, adopt one of the orphans. Please don’t dwell on my passing._

_I love you with all of my heart._

_Forever your little girl,_  
_Athena._


	2. Epilogue

The first rays of the morning sun were painting faint shadows across the lined face of Lily Potter. The red-headed woman was often seen staring from this same window during the early hours of the morning, her hand clutching at a familiar black locket, the painted white lilies slowly fading over time. The older woman often stared at the two pictures inside, hoping that the familiar faces would soothe a part of her beaten soul.

On the left side was a photo taken when Athena was fifteen. The young girl was leaning in her mother's arms while James wrapped an arm around the two, kissing them both on the forehead as Sirius ran into the frame, knocking into Remus and Tonks. It was a beautiful family picture, one that was able to put a smile on even the saddest of faces.

On the right side was a darker photo, one clearly taken straight from a memory. Athena was older, at least nineteen and covered in blood, dirt, and sweat. She was holding her newborn baby girl, Evelyn. Athena was crying, though there was a smile on her tired face. Evelyn was staring straight up at Athena, her eyes clearer than most newborns, her tiny little hand resting on her mother's cheek before the photo looped once more, beginning again.

There was a slight patter of feet on the floor above her before the sound of a stampede running down the stairs echoed across the house. Lily sighed with a small smile, closing her locket with a small snick- as two people ran into the family room.

“Mummy!” Lily smiled and held her arms open, allowing the four-year-old and seven-year-old to run into her arms.

“Good morning Anna, Maia. Did you girls sleep well?” Anna nodded quickly, the younger girl crawling up into her mother's lap. Maia smiled at Lily and sat in the chair next to her, holding on to the older woman’s hand.

Maia had been orphaned in the final battle, both of her parents having been part of the reinforcements that flooded the castle after the first wave of fighters had been taken down. She had barely been three at the time. It had been difficult for the girl to understand that her parents weren’t coming home. Things had gotten easier for her once Lily and James officially adopted her, loving the two as much as her biological parents.

Anna had been a surprise. When Lily found out that she was pregnant again, she had cried for days, almost feeling as if she were betraying not only Athena but Maia as well. But as the days went on and Lily watched her eldest daughter's face as she stared at her babe, Lily couldn’t help but feel as if it were right. That she was doing what Athena had wanted her to do.

Both girls were a blessing, giving Lily and James someone to take care of, as well as giving Sirius, Remus, and Tonks their own type of distraction. Remus and Tonks had a child, Teddy, the January following the final battle, naming Athena as the child’s godmother after Lily.

The three loved hearing stories of Athena, how strong the young woman was, how beautiful, fun, and full of life. They loved looking at the pictures they had of her, often taking them and talking to them as if she was still there.

Teddy often said that she was the best hero he had ever heard about, that he hoped to be like her one day and love everyone as much as she did.

“Come on, mummy! We need to go feed Buckbeak!” Maia exclaimed. Buckbeak had been another surprising addition to the family, the Hippogriff appearing one day in the back garden, laying underneath the old willow tree. The creature had become especially taken with Maia, often fluffing the girl's hair like it was one of its chicks. Lily gave a small smile.

“Alright, slip your shoes on. We can go feed Buckbeak before breakfast.” The two girls scrambled off, grabbing whatever pair of shoes they could find and shoving them on their feet before racing back down the stairs and meeting at the back door, waiting for Lily to shrug on her dressing gown.

The three trooped through the damp grass towards the old willow tree, a bucket of feed being carried by the two girls. Buckbeak perked up, the eagle-like head tilting to the side before standing and flapping his wings in excitement. The two girls giggled at the Hippogriff, finding it’s childlike behavior often humorous.

Lily watched as the two bowed, having to hide a smile as Buckbeak slid into a kneel in haste to get his food. Maia and Anna laid the bucket down in front of him, laughing and giggling with each other as he pecked feverishly at his bucket of feed.

It wasn’t too long that they had been outside when Lily had the feeling she was being watched. Years of being in a war had the woman pulling her wand and on guard as soon as the feeling persisted. She twirled slowly on her heel, kicking up mud with her slippers as she scanned the surrounding area, not finding anything of note until she looked, spotting two owls sitting on the branch right above her head.

Lily was about to shake her head and lecture herself about her paranoia, (as the world had become a much better place in the years after the final battle) until she noticed the amused tilt to the elder owls head.

Lily looked closer and then gasped, tears springing to her eyes as she stared into a familiar pair of bright green eyes. The snowy owl chittered at the woman, shifting on its feet and pulling the small chick closer under her wing. When Lily noticed the crystal blue eyes of the babe, that was when it all clicked.

“James! _James_!!” There was a faint curse before another stampede of feet echoed across the house and back garden. Lily heard the back door slam open, her eyes never leaving the two owls.

“Dear Merlin, Lily! What is it?” Sirius shouted as he had apparently followed James out of the house. Lily slowly held out a hand, tears cascading down her cheek as both owls hopped onto her forearm, the elder of the two leaning in to nuzzle at the woman’s cheek.

A sob climbed up her throat as she spun, startling James and Sirius. She spotted Remus, Tonks, and Teddy hurrying toward them as well.

“Look! Look!” Sirius just shook his head, muttering about owls until a whispered word escaped James’s mouth.

“Athena?” The elder owl chittered, rubbing its head against Lily’s cheek once more. Lily slowly sunk to the ground, James and Sirius following her.

“Mummy? Why are you holding an owl?” Anna asked as she and Maia trooped over at the same time as Remus and the others.

“The eyes- look at the eyes,” Sirius whispered. There was a gasp of understanding that came from Remus and Tonks, the children looking on confused until Maia tilted her head.

“Sissy? Mummy, you always said sissy would come back as an owl. An owl with your eyes. It’s sissy!” Lily let another sob out as she nodded her head, her arm shaking as Athena hovered slightly, fluttering around the group and rubbing her head on everyone’s cheek.

When she got down to Maia, Anna and Teddy, James knelt, tears falling down his face as he sported a bright, bright grin.

“This is Maia Camile, she’s seven years old, this is Anna Grace, she’s four years old, and they’re your younger sisters. And this is Teddy, he’s five years old, and he’s your godson.” Athena let out a bark, as she slowly lowered herself to the ground before hopping close to each one of the children and nuzzling them as well. The two girls gave the owl a light hug and kissed the crown of her head. Teddy stared in awe as he slowly petted her head.

“You’re my hero.” He whispered, causing Athena to nuzzle the boy again. She slowly fluttered back to Lily’s still wavering arm before nudging her own chick into Lily’s open hands.

“Is this your baby? Is this Evelyn?” Athena nodded her head, chittering loudly as she nuzzled the locket hanging from her mother's neck. Wiping away the woman’s tears with her feather-covered cheek.

Elsewhere, high in the trees, was another snowy owl, a male, who looked down and watched the entire scene with saddened eyes.

It had been five years since the final battle when three souls left the realm of the living. It was only fitting for them all to return on the same day, five years later.

Things were different; they had changed. Though it was all through one woman’s sacrifice, were they able to do what they needed, And it was through the favor of Lady Fate that Lily Potter was able to hold her baby girl once more in her arms and finally have the chance to meet her Granddaughter.


End file.
